


Come to Bed

by Buttercup (Buttercup_1)



Series: Cassunzel One Shots [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: But Cass is a workaholic, Captain Cass, Cuddling, F/F, Rapunzel just wants her girlfriend to sleep, cassunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_1/pseuds/Buttercup
Summary: After taking over her dad's position as Captain of the Guard, Cassandra has taken to working late into the night instead of sleeping. Rapunzel has come to put a stop to it, but maybe it's not as hard as she thought it would be to get her girlfriend to get some sleep.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassunzel One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567939
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	Come to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote an hour before a final instead of studying. Enjoy!

“Cass, I know you’re taking your new job really seriously, but you need to get some sleep. That paperwork is still going to be there tomorrow.” The new Captain of the Guard looked up from the large stack of paper with obvious bags under her eyes.

“My dad would have already had it done. I don’t want him to think he made a mistake in letting me take over his position. I’ll be fine Raps.” The princess frowned at the response as Cassandra looked back down to the papers on her desk. She walked over to her girlfriend and sat in her lap, blocking her from the many documents.    
“You’re doing a great job and he’s not going to regret giving you the position you earned. Have you ever thought that maybe you’re having a harder time finishing all of your paperwork because you’ve caught more criminals? Cass your dad never had to deal with stack this big! Jus come to bed, you need to get some sleep if you’re going to keep doing a good job.” Gray eyes finally broke from the desk and Cassandra gazed up at the woman sitting on her lap. She leaned up and gave Rapunzel a quick kiss.

“Thanks Raps, I’ll come to bed after a few more documents.” The princess frowned and stood up to leave, but not before kissing her on the cheek. 

“I’m coming back to force you to sleep if you aren’t in my room in an hour.” With a frustrated sigh, Cassandra nodded and Rapunzel walked out of her office.

Rapunzel looked to her clock and then to her door an hour later. When it was obvious she had lost track of time (she would give her girlfriend the benefit of the doubt), she left her room and made her way to the Captain’s office for the second time that night. She slowly opened the door, not bothering to knock, and peeked inside before stepping completely into her office. Rapunzel’s frustrations settled and her heart melted at the sight in front of her. 

Cass was still at her desk, but she wasn’t working. The right side of her face was against the desktop, her eyes closed, and lips parted only slightly, mumbling quiet words. Her arms were stretched out in front of her, left arm holding a paper in place, right hand limply holding a quill. 

With a soft chuckle, Rapunzel walked over to her sleeping form and removed the quill from between her fingers. Gently and slowly, as not to wake her up, she pulled Cassandra from her chair and picked her up. Carrying her like one would their newly wed bride, Rapunzel walked down the hallway and up the stairs to her room. 

Once she made it to the double doors, she shifted her girlfriend’s weight to crack them open, nudging it the rest of the way with her foot. She entered her room and laid Cassandra on the soft mattress and pulled the blankets over her. Rapunzel quickly closed the door and picked up a washcloth from the bathroom before making her way back to her bed. 

She smiled fondly as her girlfriend’s lips turned up into a small smile and held her cheek in one hand so that she could wash the ink that had smudged onto the other side of her face. Rapunzel ran the washcloth over the black smudge until it faded and pressed her lips against her temple after she dried her damp skin. She tossed the cloth onto her nightstand and crawled under the covers, snuggling up to the sleeping woman. Rapunzel felt Cassandra roll over to face her and felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She looked up, thinking she had woken her up, but smiled when she saw that Cass’s eyes were still closed. Rapunzel closed her eyes to sleep and snuggled further into her girlfriend. She felt soft lips press against her forehead as she slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
